The Hot Troll Deviation
"The Hot Troll Deviation" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 14, 2010.The Big Bang Theory - The Hot Troll Deviation (TV Episode 2010) - IMDb Summary Howard is embarrassed when a secret of why he broke up with Bernadette is revealed and Sheldon and Raj battle at work. Howard and Bernadette meet to discuss their relationship. Katee Sackhoff and George Takei guest star as Howard's love s. Extended Plot Sheldon and Raj are arguing about whether or not slow-moving particle would emit light. Sheldon thinks he's right and Raj calls him out on his . If Sheldon was a , he'd be Captain Arrogant. Sheldon prefers Dr. Arroganto. To get Raj to shut up he calls Penny over. Howard spots his old Bernadette, wants to play it cool and then crawls under the . That in Howard's , he is in his burgundy on ready for . In pops Katee Sackhoff in her full . She greets him and then sarcastically yearns for him. “Oh ravish me, Howard. My discussed include belt buckle. *Raj has six siblings, with three brothers and two sisters (one being Priya). *Leonard is a quarter of an inch taller than Howard. *In the marshmallow shooter fight scene, Raj uses a Nerf Dart Tag Hyperfire (Lime Green re-release), while Sheldon uses a Marshmallow M-Forcer Shooter. *In the marshmallow shooter fight scene, on the white board at Raj side, words " PWNS !" can be seen written in a large circle. ** PWNS is the third-person singular form of a geek slang verb " " roughly meaning "conquer" or "defeat", often used to humilate other people.. ** As is well known, Sheldon dislikes (established in S2E08 and S3E22) while likes (mentioned in multiple episodes, S2E02, S2E09 and S2E21, just name a few). ** Thus presumably it is Raj that has written these words to piss off Sheldon. *The word "Brobdingnagian" derives from the fictional place name " " in British author Jonathan Swift's novel , thus Sheldon said this word is British. In Brobdingnag all people are giants to normal humans, thus its adjective form "Brobdingnagian" is used to describe anything of colossal size. Sheldon also used a word of British English in "The Pants Alternative". *In the scene before Sheldon enters his office and see's Raj's Brobdingnagian desk, he breaks the by looking towards the audience for a moment. *Both Katee Sackhoff and George Takei wear costumes from their respective science fiction shows. Sackhoff wears (as mentioned in the episode) her from '' , while George Takei wears a costume similar to the "civvies" he wore in the films and . *Only episode in which Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, the main setting for the series, makes no appearance. *Leonard can not eat melon. Quotes :Raj: 'I'm telling you, if emits , then those discoveries must be wrong! :'Sheldon: 'Yes, well, if we lived in a world where slow moving Xenon produced light, then you'd be correct. Also, pigs would fly, my derriere would produce cotton candy, and the Phantom Menace would be a timeless classic. :'Raj: 'You're so arrogant! If you were a superhero, your name would be Captain Arrogant. And you know what his superpower would be? Arrogance! :'Sheldon: ''You're wrong again. If my superpower were arrogance, my name would be Doctor Arroganto.'' ---- :Sheldon: Penny, a moment. :Penny: What? :Sheldon: Nothing, I just wanted Raj to stop talking. :(Raj tries to whisper something to Howard) :Howard: (To Raj) No, no, he won, suck it up. ---- :Sheldon: 'This isn't a desk, this is a Brobdingnagian monstrosity! :'Raj: 'Is that the American idiom for "giant big-ass desk"? :'Sheldon: 'It's actually British. ---- :'Sheldon: 'Why do you even want this here? Its size is completely disproportionate to its purpose. :'Raj: 'Well seeing as its purpose was to piss you off, I'd say it's spot on. ---- :'Sheldon: Alright, I see what's going on here. This is the opening salvo to what will be a escalating series of juvenile "tit for tat" exchanges. Well titted. :Raj: Thank you. :Sheldon: Stand by for my upcoming tat! ---- :Leonard: Oh, God, what’s that smell? (Knocks on Sheldon’s door. Sheldon answers in a gas mask). Oh-ho-hop! :Sheldon: Yes? :Leonard: What are you doing in there? :Sheldon: I’m making hydrogen sulphide and ammonia gas. Just a little experiment in pest control. :Raj: It’s not gonna work, dude, I grew up in India, an entire subcontinent where cows walk in the street, and nobody has ever had a solid bowel movement. :Sheldon: Well, we’ll just see how long you can hold out. :Raj: Well, we’ll just see how your noxious gas fares against my cinnamon-apple-scented aroma therapy candles. :Leonard: Didn’t you say you’re making hydrogen sulphide gas? :Sheldon: Yes. :Leonard: Isn’t that flammable? :Sheldon: Highly. Oh, dear. (Explosion) :Raj: This is not over. ---- :Katee Sackhoff: Kiss her good night. All right, now a little tongue. :George Takei: Hold on there. We’ve only just rekindled the romance. Let’s not sully the moment with the exchange of saliva. :Katee Sackhoff: Don’t listen to him. She wants it. Tongue. Luh-luh-luh-luh-luh. See? Now make the move. :George Takei: Mm-mmm. Too soon. :Katee Sackhoff: Trust me, she’s ready. Make the move. :George Takei: No, no, no. A lady wants to be wooed, courted slowly. :Katee Sackhoff: How would you know? :George Takei: I read. Video thumb|500px|center|Howard confesses what went wrong in the relationship Gallery TheHotTrollDeviation.jpg|A little explosion in the was of Sheldon vs. Raj. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h27m04s60.png|Sheldon comes upon Raj's big ass desk. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-02h07m28s57.png|The love gurus offering Howard advice. Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-12h58m12s93.png|The war between Sheldon and Raj. Troll5.jpg|Howard summons a vision of Katee Sackhoff to his bedroom. Troll3.jpg|Penny trying to hear what Bernadette and Howard are discussing. Troll2.jpg|George Takei shows up. Troll1.jpg|Bernadette's image analyzing his feeling for her. Trol7.jpg|Bernadette is still interested. Trol6.jpg|Howard asking Penny if Bernadette talks about him. Trol5.jpg|Kissing in the car. Trol2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship. Trol1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard trying to renew their relationship. vanity 300.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #300 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Costumes Category:Superheroes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos Category:TV-14 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes